New Love, New Year
by Zephyr26
Summary: One-shot! Terren pairing! It's New Years Eve, two hours to midnight and 2012. Will Terra and Ven finally confess their love for each other? Will being slightly drunk make them bold enough to? Kind of sucky summary but just try reading it.


**Hey! So I've decided to write a New Year one-shot and this was kinda just thrown together but I like it actually because this is my first Terren story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the drunk blond! He isn't anybody important but still!**

**Enjoy **

"Sorry kid!" The clearly drunken blond exclaimed when he bumped into Ven, nearly knocking the smaller boy off his feet.

Ven grumbled about not being a kid as he pushed through the mass of drunk, grinding teenagers. Apparently all people ever cared about anymore was getting drunk and partying, which New Years Eve was a perfect excuse for. He wished that he could have gone to Times Square in New York with his parents, but then he would have to watch his parents make out when the clock struck twelve and shuffle his feet because there would be no one else to kiss. No, his quadruplets Roxas, Sora, and Vanitas had also stuck around, all for their partners.

He could see Roxas and Sora chatting with their boyfriends Axel and Riku, and he could tell that Axel was already beyond hammered. Ven chuckled to himself, knowing that Axel could hold his drinks, but would have the worst hangover anyone could imagine the next day, and then Roxas would lecture him on how he shouldn't drink especially because he's still underage. Riku, on the other hand, could handle a few beers and not even seem drunk, and escape an unbearable hangover. A drunken Sora? No, that would be the apocalypse. Roxas was straight edge so there was no fear with that.

Ven surveyed the room and found his brother Vanitas with his girlfriend Namine. He had definitely brought out the not-so-innocent side of her in the fact that she was now as drunk as him and they were practically having sex on the dance floor. Ven had to admit that she looked very pretty with the ensemble of coloured lights hitting her pale skin and blond hair to make her look angelic, and he had had a crush on her a long time ago, but that was before he found out that he was bi. Makes three out of four quadruplets interested in men.

Ven sighed and leaned back against the closest wall, away from all the crazy teenagers. He always felt so left out. He still had no one when everyone else in his family did. He folded his arms and blankly watched the teenagers around him dancing and chatting. He just didn't feel like there was much of a reason to celebrate right now.

It was nearly ten when Terra finally got to the party. One of his best friends Aqua and her girlfriend Kairi had asked him to drive them and they had taken forever to get ready, but he assumed that it was because they had snuck in a make-out fest because Kairi had walked out of her bedroom with the older bluenette just ten minutes ago with her lipstick smeared and the beginnings of a hickey on her collarbone. Terra had always thought Aqua was innocent, but that just proved him wrong.

"Hey Ter, there's Ven." Aqua pointed out when she caught sight of their younger best friend.

Terra, being as lovesick as he was, whipped his head in the direction of Aqua's finger and saw the little blond leaning against a wall, looking positively bored.

He felt a nudge to his side and looked down at Kairi, who was smirking up at him. "You know, New Years is the perfect time to confess your crush to someone, and kiss them."

Terra's face pinked and he looked up at Aqua, who was waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I- I don't know." He stuttered slightly.

"Come on, what have you got to lose?" Aqua asked.

Terra raised an eyebrow. He had told her what he had to lose dozens of times, the dozens of times she tried to convince him to tell his best friend about his crush on him: his best friend.

"You can't wait forever." Kairi sang as she dragged Aqua over to Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas.

Terra sighed and shook his head as he walked over to Ven. Aqua kept on forgetting that Ven wasn't even gay.

Ven waved slightly to Aqua as Kairi pulled her over to their other friends. She waved back and winked at him. He gave her a questionable look until he saw Terra walking towards him. He forced a smile over his nervousness.

"Hey Ven." Terra greeted with a grin.

"Hey, you're late." Ven remarked.

"Sorry, Aqua and Kairi had some ten second sex before we came." The brunette retorted.

Ven burst out laughing. "You should know those two by now. They fit in sex whenever they can."

Terra laughed along with him and Ven savoured the smile on the older man's lips. His heart fluttered wildly for a moment and calmed his laughter. Terra's smile always got him because the brunette didn't even crack a small grin very often.

"Come on; let's grab a table and a non-alcoholic drink." Terra suggested, grabbing Ven's hand and pulling him over to the tables. Ven's face reddened and he tried to hide it in the collar of his shirt. Damn Terra for being the reason he was bi and so in love.

"_I knew something in that drink tasted funny."_ Ven thought lucidly. Why did he care? He was half drunk and so was Terra, and now they were in the mix of dancing teens and grinding together in the middle of the mob.

He half hoped that Terra was drunk enough not to remember this, but then a tiny part of him hoped that the older boy would and then he wouldn't have to keep his crush a secret anymore.

Ven looked at the clock, noting that it was about ten minutes to twelve. Soon everyone would be counting down and getting ready to cheer for the New Year, possibly with a kiss. Maybe Terra would be drunk enough to kiss him.

The music was pounding in his ears now and everyone seemed to be dancing. He just let himself fall into that ecstasy until his thoughts all fell away as a hand came to rest on his hip, making him shudder.

"Ven, it's almost midnight." Terra whispered in his ear, his breath tickling his skin.

Ven glanced back at the clock, noticing that it was now one minute until midnight. How did time pass so fast? He stopped dancing and turned to face Terra, who was smiling down at him. Ven's heart started pounding with the dying down music as he realised that Terra wasn't as drunk as he had thought.

For what felt like forever, they just stared into each other's eyes, blue boring into blue. Then, Ven became aware that he was leaning in towards the brunette, and Terra was leaning down towards him.

Terra swallowed, knowing that it was now or never. "Ven, I have a confession." He started, continuing to lean in. He wasn't really sure if he could say it out loud, but he knew how to get his point across.

Best friends for nearly ten years, Ven reminded himself as he felt Terra's arms slide around his waist.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!"

The countdown to midnight began in the background and Ven's arms wrapped themselves over Terra's shoulders.

"Six! Five! Four!"

They were so close now that they could feel each other's heart pounding against their chests. They could feel each other's breath on their faces. They were still moving closer, and then their noses were touching and their lips were inches away.

"Three! Two!"

Ven's eyes slid closed and he pulled Terra to him, crashing their lips together just as the countdown finished.

"One! Happy New Year!"

As some teens whooped and cheered while others shared New Year kisses, Ven and Terra's worlds stopped and everything else disappeared. Not even their friends cheering them on in the background or Sora remarking that it was "about time" was heard.

It was a soft and innocent kiss, but they stayed together until they both had to breathe.

Ven struggled to catch his breath as he locked his eyes with Terra's again. Both of them smiled simultaneously.

"Ven, I love you." Terra said, finally finishing his thought.

"I love you too Terra. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too."

They leaned in and kissed again as people continued to cheer and fireworks went off outside, ringing in 2012. It was definitely going to be a good year.

**D'aww! Terra and Ven make such a cute couple!**

**Please review and Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
